Unexpected Kindness
by Kristen3
Summary: Just when Niles thinks he's lost his chance with Daphne forever, a surprise visit turns his mood around. Set after "To Tell The Truth." One-shot.


**Author's Note:**I own nothing here, just borrowing! :) Thanks to Leigh Ann once again for reading this as I wrote, and to Andrea for not minding my rather shameless pilfering from her stories! This is my first time writing in Niles' POV, so I'm a bit nervous. Please R&R if you like it! :)

* * *

><p>I should be happy right now. In fact, I should be celebrating. Donny has finally given me back my freedom. He rescued me from Maris' vindictive attempts to punish me for our divorce. I can finally begin to put my life back together. Starting with leaving this hellhole that I've been calling home for the past few months. I knew divorcing Maris would be difficult, but I never dreamed it would get this far! And I am truly grateful for all that Donny has done for me.<p>

But of course, the reason I cannot fully enjoy my victory is very simple. For all the things Donny has given back to me, he took away the one thing that means more than anything. Daphne. Just this afternoon, I saw the two of them seated in a booth at Nervosa, holding hands and giggling like a couple of starry-eyed teenagers. It was nearly enough to turn my stomach. I know I can't blame Donny entirely. After all, I've had a thousand chances in the past six years to let Daphne know how I feel about her. But for various reasons, I've kept quiet, waiting for the perfect moment to sweep her off her feet. Now I'll never get the chance.

I suppose I could talk to Frasier about all of this. But what's the point? I already know what he would say. _You and Daphne aren't meant to be. Just move on. There are plenty of other fish in the sea_. But I don't _want_ any other fish. I just want Daphne. I wouldn't even mind living here in the Shangri-La, if that's what she wanted. It's just that I've been so lonely ever since Maris left. Hell, even being married to Maris was lonely! But Daphne...she's different. I've known that since the first time I saw her. She looked like a goddess. I'd never seen someone so beautiful! And as I've gotten to know her over these past few years, I've only fallen more and more in love with her. I wanted so badly to tell her. I even came close a few times. But I haven't, and now all I'm left with are regrets.

My wandering thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I had no clue who it could possibly be. None of my so-called friends knew I was living in this dump. The only ones I'd told were my family. Everyone else would've just looked down on me. When I opened the door, I saw the last person in the world I expected. "Daphne."

"I'm sorry to be bothering you at home like this," Daphne said with that smile that never failed to make my knees weak. "But I just dropped Donny off at his office, and I wanted to see you before I went home to your father."

"You wanted to see _me_?" I asked in disbelief. Though we've always been good friends, she has rarely come to visit me on her own. "Is something wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned.

She smiled again, and for a moment, I felt my head spin. "No. I just...wanted to see how you were. You seemed upset earlier, at the cafe."

The idea of Daphne caring about my welfare was overwhelming. It took a moment to catch my breath. I didn't know what to say. How could I possibly tell her that the sight of her with Donny tore my heart in two? And yet, if I lied, I was sure to have a nosebleed. "Oh...well..." I stammered, desperate to come up with something.

"I'm sorry," Daphne said.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said immediately.

"Whatever's upsetting you, it must be awfully personal. I shouldn't be sticking me nose in someone else's business," Daphne replied. I could tell by the look on her face that she was embarrassed.

I had to fight the urge to reach out and take her hand. Seeing her care about me this way made her even more of an angel than I already knew she was. "I was just...surprised to see you and Donny together, that's all." It wasn't exactly the truth, but I hoped it was enough to keep my nose from bleeding.

"Oh," Daphne replied. "Well, I'm glad it wasn't something more serious. I've taken up enough of your time now, so I'll just be getting back home to your brother."

She turned to leave, and suddenly, I couldn't bear to see her go. "Wait!" I heard myself say. She turned back around. My heart was now pounding so loudly I was amazed she couldn't hear it. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" I asked, picking up my keys.

She smiled immediately. "All right," she said. I quickly closed the door to my wretched apartment and locked it. As we began walking toward the elevators, Daphne did something that nearly made me hyperventilate: she held my hand. When I gasped out loud, Daphne laughed. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better," she said.

"So am I," I replied.

"I know you don't like living here, but you'll be back in your old apartment before you know it!" Daphne squeezed my hand, which made my head spin.

"Thank you, Daphne," I replied when I had calmed down enough to speak. "Although it's sure to be lonely." I had to stop myself from adding _because you won't be there_.

"You'll find someone," Daphne said reassuringly. "But you're not alone. Not by any means."

I laughed slightly. "Well, it sure seems like that when I'm rattling around in that huge apartment." It was true. I've never been very good at living alone. As horrible as things were with Maris, I had someone to come home to at least.

Daphne smiled at me again. I felt my heart warm immediately. "I know it isn't the same as having someone special in your life, but you've got a lot to be grateful for. You've got your brother and your father. I know they care about you an awful lot."

"Thanks," I replied, smiling for the first time since this afternoon. I put my arm around her, which caused her to put her arms around my waist and hug me tightly. If I could have, I would have gladly stopped time and stayed like that forever.

"I care about you too, Dr. Crane. Just remember that," she whispered in my ear as we continued to embrace.

Her words nearly sent me into cardiac arrest. I could barely hear myself say, "I will." Just then, the elevator arrived, and I stepped in, feeling happier than I had all day.

**The End**


End file.
